lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lufia Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for this wiki, but a more expansive set of style guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. General Article Guide * Article title must follow the subject's official name. It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural, e.g. "Sword" instead of "Swords" - exceptions are only when the article is a List, e.g. "List of Swords". **For characters, the character's name should be given with no title, unless to avoid tags. * Always include basic information about the subject when starting an article. The first sentence should have the subject written in bold. The first sentence should detail the name, classification, and game (or compilation, or series if it recurs). In succeeding sentences, the place where the thing is found, what the thing looks like (or sounds like if it is audio), and its purpose within its appearance. **If the subject is referred to by multiple names, these must be mentioned in bold followed by the situation, e.g. "Erim". * When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Lufia. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title.e.g. "The Sinistrals" * Please write in third person: use "the player" instead of "you". Disregard this when writing walkthroughs. * Please avoid writing abbreviations for game titles, gaming systems e.g. PS - it should be PlayStation. Exceptions are for spaces where the full name would not fit. * Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For Games Recent discussions point out that the game articles, the highlights of this Wiki, should be divided to: *the descriptive Intro, describing about the game in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here, *the Gameplay, divided into subsections on the aspects of the game that makes it unique from the rest of the series. Links to the gameplay element pages, if any, should be linked too. *the Setting in which the story takes place. A link to the main/list location/world article should be added too, *the list of playable Characters including a short description. A collage of the characters picture would be a good addition, *the Story, written from the point of view of the player character, *'Allusions/Trivia', describing Internal and External Crossovers between the series as well as other series within popular culture, *the Packaging artwork gallery for each and every version out there, *'External links'; these pages should link to pages on important fansites (Final Fantasy Compendium or Caves of Narshe, for example), an official site (if one exists), and the GameFAQs page, as well as any other links that may be relevant. Also, put the relevant wikilink as needed. For Characters Character articles should be divided into: *A character template. *A brief description or Intro, leaving no spoilers for the viewer *'Appearance' - A brief description of the character's attire, and personal features *'Story'- You can insert a spoiler template above, but this is where you can lay out the character's history, present (in-game) and future (ending if shown). *Other reference from a different game *'Abilities' - Like Character's techs *Optional **'Trivia' **'Gallery' **'See also' (anything related to the character) *Finally include a navigator at the bottom. *'References' (if any) For Equipment Each equipment, that is weapon, armor or accessory, does get an article. Following should be divided as: *Template (if any; possibly need to be created) *Image for the equipment (if template is not available or unable to create one) *Brief description or Intro- to include where to find it **If sold in shops, include a table of the location and price (if different) *Navigator at the bottom. For Enemies/Bosses Each enemy or boss encounter whether optional or not must be included. It should be divided to: *A template of the enemy **Should include a minimum of HP/MP ATK/DEF, (If Possible) an image and where they can be found or encountered *A brief description or Intro *A strategy on how to beat (if necessary) **A video strategy could also be included *Optional **'Gallery' **'Related Enemies' (which can direct to other related enemies) External links * Wikipedia's Manual of Style * Chrono Wiki's Manual of Style